1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus has been heretofore known which uses the output from focus detection pixels provided at an imaging device as the basis to detect the shift amount of an image plane through an optical system and thereby detects a focal state of the optical system. In such an imaging apparatus, to prevent the occurrence of vignetting at the time of performing focus detection, there is known a method of performing focus detection while setting the aperture value of the optical system at a value smaller (more opening side) than a predetermined aperture value (e.g., Patent Literature 1: JP2010-217618A).
Patent Literature 1: JP2010-217618A